Till I Rip My Self Apart
by xSakiSenpai
Summary: Her memory being erased,her soul being reborn into another life along with a secret sealed inside of her.Underneth the blood covered dreams and hate from her villagers,a long slumber has took hold once awoken a tragedy fallen. The Grim reapers tale.


**Yes i do own the characters below! T,T **

**I made them up so there is no way an other person could have them.**

**It's made up to fit each of my friends and me -.-;**

**WARNING:I must warn you this story contains Violence, Adult langue, Adult contact, Romance and Drama.**

**If you do not like stories the contain blood and gore then i warn you not to continue!**

Title-Till I Rip Myself Apart. The Grim Reaper's Tale

Chapter one-Never ending existence.

"_Awaken her into a new life……"_

"_Give her the strength….to live…among the humans." _

"_Erase her memories, of the pain from the past."_

"_But numb her heart…Freeze her soul into the eternal darkness."_

"_My dearest Saki-Chan…forgive me……"_

"_What belongs to the past, stays in the past and dies with it.__"_

The sky was a dark midnight blue, cloudless as it was the moon's pure white light had darkened to a crimson red. Silent yet chilly the air could easily run chills down a human's spine that made them quiver and turn to the slightest sound around them. Of course this was how the village of shadows and darkness was always like.

Screams and cries could be heard from the head leader's mansion Suzuki Orimara.

"Push harder, come on honey you can do it." the father held his wife's hand gently, trying his best to not squeeze her hand in excitement.

"You bustard! It's all your fault." his wife screamed, gripping his neck with her free hand tightly but enough to let air enter and escape from his lips as she pushed the organism out of her with all the strength she had left from yelling in both pain and anger at her husband who froze in fear.

The man who held the new born child in his blood covered arms wrapped it into a clean pink blanket and smiled as he handed the baby to a nurse at his side to wash the new born off of it's filth.

"Congratulations, my dear lord and mistress it's a baby girl."

The doctor handed over the baby gently into the arms of her mother who exhaled slowly. She was happy but ashamed to know it was a disgrace to have a baby girl before a baby boy among a clan, such a bad omen it was but both parents smiled in happiness as they gently dazed into the baby girl's purple, bright hue eyes and her black hair.

"An omen you are my dear but to me there is a reason for your life, you are my happiness, something so precious and gentle that I shall cherish. What shall I name you? Hmmm what about Saki sounds perfect what do you think my dear husband?" The new mother smiled, her eyes full of joy of the new life she and her husband created had lived finally from all the months of waiting.

"Saki Orimara? Meaning of never ending existence, I like it."

Just that night Suzuki's wife Kirai gave birth to a lovely baby daughter a new hire to the Orimara throne. Little did they know it was just the beginning to their end.

"Monster!"

"You beast.."

"She's disgusting...a demon!"

"Why should you live, you'll only die in the end. Your nothing but a weapon."

Children of the clan began to beat onto the sad and crying saki that baried her face into the floor for dear life.Her vision was nothing but fulled with blur and hot burning tears that sunk into the dirtand mud to only feel weak and useless. The rain that poured down heavily made it hard to see.

One of the elder kids of the group swong his foot around to hit saki into her gut, when suddenly an arm with a tight grip grabbed his leg slamming his back into a wall. Green bright eyes shined beyoned the showdows.

The children gasped and began to step backwards a few steps.

"Unless you want me to pay a visit to each and single one of your parents, along with a long bloody punishment...I asume you leave now." a cruel familiar tone warned to saki's ears.Oh how sweet that tone rang into the childs ears, a gift from the heavens. An umbrella being placed over her.

"Y-y-es Indiara-senpai..." the group of children ran off in fear once the women revealed her self amoung the light.

"Are you ok young misstress?" saki's swollen eyes glanced up to see the womens dry soft hand which reached out to her dirty ones. The womens short black hair drapping down into the child's face.

"Im perfectky fine. I didnt' ask for you to interfere." saki smacked the womens hands away, trying her best to dust the mud and dirt spots off her clothing as she arose up from the ground.

"Forgive me...lets return home, young mistress."

"fine..."

--

"My dear husband what have we created...no she is not our daughter…she is a monster…a creature." Such harsh words escaped the pale lips of a mother in a whisper, one out of the two guardians of a six year old princess Saki of the Orimara clan spoke.

"No need to worry my love, all has been planned." Father his was to his child, he glared at the entrance of the doorway to spot his daughter staring at them emotionlessly.

"Oka-Chan?" Soft amethyst eyes glanced helplessly up at the elderly women in front the child in a lost daze. Poor Saki, how sad it was, ever since her first birthday everyone has treated her with harsh words, violent contacted with punch and kicks, isolation and glares. Theses cold actions, emptied the girl of her kindness and joy to have it only be replaced with hatred and loneness. Even her parents had changed.

"Be gone you nuisance of a child, can't you see I'm busy here?" The heartless mother snap viciously with anger. Causing young Saki to stand silently, for some reason her mother could not tell if the child was frozen in fear or in rage.

"bitch.." the child cursed coldly.

"My word! Watch your mouth, you little brat." The elder had gotten out of her formal position of her legs placed underneath her and arose to only glare down at her shameless daughter. Who had her black silky shoulder length hair loose. Wet from the rain out side of the paper door's entrance, her bangs covered her eyes including the very tip of her nose.

"I'm going to bed."

"Good be gone, I don't want to see your sickening face around here for the rest of the day you hear?"

"Heh, don't worry…I'll take care of it soon." the same sentence released from out of both daughter and father.

Saki ignored him vanishing passed her guardians into her bedroom as she removed her clan's kimono and headed into the bathroom that lingered on a separate room, connected to the bedroom. Her bath had been made by one of the clan's care takers Indiara Takashima, ready for young Saki to relax in.

"Ah…K-I-M-O-C-H-I!" A soft relief slipped out of the child's mouth, slowly as her cold skin touched the warm water. At least peace and silence. Oh how much Saki hated human emotions, it troubled her to read the minds of others. What a headache it was, still annoying.

"Is everything ok young mistress?" Her personal care taker Indiara appeared beside the bath, with a worried expression. Indiara was the youngest caretaker there, she was only three years older then saki.

"Yes…"she replied. Her tan skin was cold once Indiara placed her peachy hand onto the child's back with a soapy wash cloth. Saki's purple eyes glanced into the woman's shocked emeralds. "Tonight I want to be alone."

"Y-yes young mistress…forgive me." the women was a step away from the doorway when a kind vioce behide her yelled out.

"Im..sorry about before senpai...thank you..." such gentle words escaped the child's mouth but quickly colden her heart once again. A smile could'nt be helped but to shine across the senpai's lips as she exited.

Now that saki was alone, her dull, cold eyes slammed shut, tilting her head back onto the edge of the bath to relax fully.

"Destroy them…."

"What?"

"Kill them…."

"Who are you?"

"Heh, what a silly question…I am you."

The child's eyes shot open to see herself in a bath full of fresh crimson blood. Her creamy skin covered in the filth of what lied under one's skin. Every part that contained water upon her, now lingerd in it's placed was blood. The child's eyes widened slowly but not in shock but in confusion.

"My, my look what you've done you've naughty girl." Saki glanced into the reflection of blood to see her. NO! it couldn't of been her. The her in the reflection had porcelain skin, purple to black hair and eyes that had markings tearing down them.

"NO GO AWAY!" The child smashed her fist into the reflection and closed her eyes. Once they reopened everything was back to the way it was.

_What was this? _

_This, This curse that has been hunting her for the last six years._

_This other her. _

_She would soon find out, the most painful way for a child._

**(I like to thank all of the people who took the time to read this. The next chapter is called** _Orimara massacre: Saki loses control and awakens something that has been locked away for years._** If you would like for me to continue on to the next chapter R&R own your opinion. Lots of loves to all of you! Untill next time! Muuuwaaahhh :3 )**


End file.
